Insatiable Deeds
by moosetash
Summary: All of the Cullen’s except for Alice are going hunting while Bella is being kidnapped to play Bella Barbie for the weekend, or so she thinks. But what happens when Alice has other ideas and what do the men have to do with it? AU, OOC. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything affiliated with it, only my copies of the series, which happen to be battered with dog-eared pages.  
WARNING: This story will contain strong sexual content. I accept constructive criticism, but not flames.  
A/N: No idea what I'm doing, so please bear with me here! Please do me the courtesy of reviewing as I'm a clueless first time writer. Hope you enjoy, :)**

* * *

**Insatiable Deeds**

**Chapter One:**

**BPOV:**

It was Friday night when the phone rang at eight thirty.

Edward called to say that the Cullen's, except for Alice, were going hunting that night and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

"I promise that I won't be gone for more than one night. You know that I hate leaving you to hunt, but unless you want to become the tastiest lamb there ever was, it's a necessity.

He also informed me of the fact that I was once again being kidnapped.

I gave in, somewhat reluctantly, as I knew Alice would win in the end anyway. As I was contemplating what torture Alice had installed for me for the following weekend, Alice had snatched the phone from Edward and was shrieking in my ear to put Charlie on the phone.

Grumbling under my breath, I handed the phone to a baffled Charlie.

He was obviously wondering who would want to talk to him as Billy had gone fishing for the weekend and was the only person who ever spoke to Charlie on the telephone apart from the station, but he was on his annual leave, which consisted of fishing all morning and watching the football for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

"Hello?" Charlie enquired with an interested face.

"Hey Charlie! It's Alice!" she exclaimed so loud that I could hear it three metres away from the phone.

"Oh, Hey Alice! When are you coming over next? I haven't seen you in ages." Charlie replied giddily while I rolled my eyes. In actuality, it's been three days.

"Well, maybe very soon if you agree to this next idea I have." Alice was still speaking so loud that I could hear the entire conversation, figures.

"Everyone else is going camping for the weekend with some old family friends and I was hoping that Bella could come and stay with me for the weekend as Esme just got a new hot tub installed on the back deck.

Bella and I can relax in the spa, while also doing girly things like doing our hair and nails.

Oh! I also got this new kit so that we can make our own facial scrubs and hand creams. Isn't that great?!" At this, I groaned. Of course, I could still hear the whole conversation, what with Alice's screeching and such.

"Uh, yeah Alice, that's… great."

Charlie has an awful habit of agreeing to whatever Alice says, which usually lands me in Bella Barbie hell.

"So Charlie, do you reckon that Bella could come and stay with me for the weekend? Please? Otherwise I'm going to be stuck by myself in this big old house alone. Pretty please Charlie?" I could almost see Alice pouting through the phone.

I looked to Charlie who was looking at me, trying to read my response. My expression must have seemed a bit dismayed as he hesitated for the couple of seconds that I needed to quickly change my face to a smile.

After seeing the somewhat excited change in me, Charlie turned back to the phone, "Um, sure Alice honey, what time do you want Bella? Are you coming to pick her up or do you want me to drop her off?"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes Charlie, tell Bella to bring her bathing suit, I've got clothes and pyjama's that she can wear here."

I groaned internally, another weekend full of Bella Barbie.

* * *

An hour later I was lounging on Alice's bed as the Cullen men were loading up Rosalie's convertible and Carlisle's Mercedes with their small suitcases containing their spare changes' of clothes.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice were discussing the route they would be taking to get to Canada in the doorway of Alice's room.

I was starting to feel insanely jealous. I noticed Jasper peering curiously at me from the corner of his eye.

It's so unfair, they get to see amazing sights and take trips to Canada and it's only for hunting! Imagine what they could do if they went for the purpose of a holiday – the possibilities are endless!

I was starting to get confused. Alice was talking about this hunting trip like she was going with them. Alice looked over to my puzzled face while hers broke into a stunning smile.

"Bella," She explained, "The boys are staying here this weekend, and they all want to get to know you a bit better before the wedding while we girls go for a weekend-long hunting trip, okay?"

I sighed; I could never get a straight, definitive answer around this place until the last second. "It's fine, Alice. Go catch some deer or caribou or whatever it is you're hunting for this time." I said to her with a smile.

I just wished she'd hurry up and leave, maybe with the women gone; he'll let his gentlemanly side slip a bit. God knows Emmett doesn't need anyone to be gone for that to happen. I was fed up with Edward's noble ways; they drove me to near-insanity one too many a time.

"Okay Bella, I guarantee you'll have a great time with the boys. Carlisle is staying so it's not like Emmett will do anything too far-fetched." Alice assured me with a wink. I was so confused, what the hell was with that wink? Why was she always so cryptic and secretive?

* * *

Another ten minutes later and Rosalie, Esme and Alice were on their way to Canada.

Emmett immediately spun around to face the other men in the room and said something that I, as a human, had no hope of hearing. It must have been a question as they all nodded their consent, making Emmett smile menacingly.

I looked around at the others warily, lingering on Edward a second longer than the others, but their faces were all composed, giving nothing away.

That only made me more suspicious, so I turned to look all of them in the eye again.

After a second or two, I thought I saw a flicker of something on Carlisle's face. I soon realised that the flicker that I had previously seen was a slight smirk growing on his perfected vampire lips.

I decided to ignore it as they obviously had no intention of telling me about their very recent hushed conversation, but it still managed to set off alarm bells in my head, warning at what was coming.

Warning at what?

"C'mon Bellybutton, let's get this party started!"

Oh, it's gonna be bad.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and any additional ideas that I could use for this. ****I need all the help I can get! Never fear, the smut is yet to come :)  
Have a Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What can I say? I'm so sorry and have been extremely slack as real life's got me in a spin. What with the bush fire troubles earlier in the year and a number of close friends losing their homes/family members, it's been a hard couple of months.  
Then VCE started killing me and I have SAC's left, right and centre!

I won't be able to update within the next week as I'm going away on thursday for my 16th birthday on good friday, but hope to get around to it soon.

I don't mean for this to come across as an excuse, merely hoping you'll understand the HUGE delay. thanks for your time and patience,

tash.


End file.
